


Mutant Soldier

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Crush, Insomnia, Living Together, Mutant Powers, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Psychic Abilities, Roommates, Shyness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: After the numerous attacks on cities and now the capitol;Plus the large loss in their own comrades, The Survey cops have become desperate for a backup plan. Erwin reveals a young girl named Serina who is a bio-weapon who was tested upon to become a way of defeating Titans. After being placed in Levi's care he becomes fond of her ; but why does she always look so sad?





	1. partners

**Author's Note:**

> OC is 29; making her 6 years younger than Levi  
> she has a cold and short tempered personality with a sadistic side but also a kind heart. However she carries a lot of emotional baggage and scars of her past. She too came from the underground but was taken from that life to be used as a Bio-weapon after her powers were discovered.

Levi was on his way to the office with Hange; he had been told by Commander Erwin to make their way to his office at once. He was sure he would want to rant on at him about Eren's temper and disobedience lately. Plus after the attacks of other titans in surrounding areas and loss of team members they were getting desperate.

However he couldn't help but think Erwin annoyed him just because he was in a position to. While they worked together he hated how he always seemed to mess with him on a daily basis; it was infuriating.

"Hey Levi you ok?" Hange asked curiously. The Captain was always not a big talker but she could tell when something was up; they had worked together long enough.

"Just thinking" Levi said bluntly his tone filled in annoyance. He knew Erwin was going to chew him out; it was a gut feeling.

Hange smiled gently giving him a sympathetic look; due to him being captain he dealt with a lot of bullshit and blame. It wasn't an easy job but it was his duty so there was not much he could do but take it. Eventually they reached the office in which Erwin was waiting for them. He was stood by the window out looking the village; his demeanour was solemn and cold.

"You asked for us sir; we have arrived just as commanded" Hange said solemnly her expression blank and obedient.

Erwin sighed heavily "As you know during this last battle with the titans we have lost many good comrades. Our chances are looking bleak and we need a wild card in order to up our game".

Even with Yeager as a titan shifter it was not enough to up their chances. After all Titans could reproduce and create more titans that would devour humanity without hesitation. They had lost a lot of good people in their ranks; brave soldiers and close friends; but above all some of their best fighters.

So far among the top ranks there were 2 who stood out the most; Levi and Mikasa who were merciless and deadly. The only two in the lower ranks who were called the best were Eren and Hange.

"But as long as we keep having the upper hand we can still hope of a victory" Erwin said solemnly. He knew he was taking a long shot here by doing this but it was the only hope he had of getting the upper hand. He then turned to his comrades; he was about to reveal a large secret they had been keeping from everyone. Hell this was insane what they had been up to but at this point they were desperate.

"We've been secretly training an individual who holds the key to helping us win. Yes it's a long shot but at this point we can't afford to waste time" Erwin revealed coldly.

Hange and Levi stared at him disbelief; how had he kept this from them? It made them wonder what kind of secrets the upper levels were keeping from them. They had heard rumours of bio-weapons but they never believed it to be true.

"Who is this person?" Hange asked curiously her eyes filled with suspicion. What the hell was he playing at here?

"She's a mutant; she was born with abilities but when we first found her they were not strong enough to aid us. Through training of the mind and body; plus some drugs to help induce the awakening we've created a bio weapon assassin" Erwin explained.

"A MUTANT!" Hange cried in shock. She couldn't make up her mind of how she was feeling right now; she was mad that they had even tried to experiment on a human, but excited to see her for herself and test her out.

"Indeed from the amount of training she's had since she was a prepubescent has made her the most deadly killer for her generation. I dare say she is on the same level as Mikasa and Levi" Erwin stated bluntly.

Hange gasped in shock; now she really wanted to meet this girl. God she was a treasure chest of expectations to be found. What she could learn from her is unending and she could hardly wait to meet her.

Levi on the other hand stood where he was quietly but his eyes shone with intrigued intent. He was eager to meet this girl and see what she had to offer; all going well they would get along accordingly. "How old is she?" he eventually asked a hint of curiosity to his tone; he already had to deal with Yeager the teenage brat.

"She's 29; about 5 years younger than you Levi. I'm sure she won't be too much trouble in fact she barely speaks at all" Erwin explained.

"When do we meet her? We've come all the way here don't make it for nothing!" Hange cried anxiously. Getting her hopes up then dropping them in the dirt was not a good move; she would get really mad otherwise.

Erwin sighed and snapped his fingers; the door to the cut off room in his office opened and a young girl stepped out into the room. She was already wearing the survey cops attire but was wearing a pair of goggles around her neck like Hange did.

She was 5'4 in height making a little taller than Levi but not much in comparison. She had icy blue eyes that were cold and empty yet alluring. Her hair was pale blonde and reached below her shoulders in waves. Her chest size was average at least a 30C; and her body was well toned with an hourglass waist.

The girl stood beside Erwin's desk quietly and saluted the two officers obediently "Hange-san, Captain Levi it's an honour to meet you. Erwin-sama has told me all about you and I look forward to working beside you from now on" she said politely her tone solemn.

"Nice to meet you too; Would you mind telling us your name it feels kinda rude since you know ours and all" Hange said awkwardly. Since they would be working together from now on; they would need to know of what to call her.

The girl nodded politely "My name is Serina Blake; Survey cop Lieutenant. I look forward to aiding you in the oncoming battles we are to face". She had never truly fought or battled on the outside as she had spent many years training her powers to perfection. 

Suddenly Levi clicked on to what was going on; he turned to Erwin frowning "So she's working under me?" he said in an irritated tone. First the titan shifter brat and now a blonde mutant; Erwin loved to dump responsibilities on him didn't he? 

"You are the only person remotely capable of handling her; you're the only person I would consider trusting her with" Erwin stated in a slightly leering tone. Plus she wasn't too bad looking; and he had been trying to get Levi to date someone for a while now. 

"He's gotcha there Levi; your humanities strongest it seems only right" Hange agreed thoughtfully. Even with her own skills he exceeded her effortlessly; so only he could make her into an ultimate killing machine. The two would be unstoppable together. 

Serina held out her hand to him slowly "I look forward to working with you Levi-sama; I shall do everything I can to be of use to you" she stated solemnly. She would do her best to be of use to him and not cause any unnecessary problems in the future. 

Levi hesitated at first but eventually shook her hand in agreement "Same to you miss Blake; I look forward to working alongside you" he said sharply. At least she had good manners and knew her place; maybe some of the younger cadets could learn a thing or two. 

She smiled gently at him in admiration; since being put into the bio weapon programme it had been her dream to work alongside Captain Levi. And now it was really happening; she couldn't believe it. The man she had admired and looked up to was now going to be one of her comrades. 

"Before you go I have a few more details I should let you know of; ones that you must keep to yourself to prevent any problems" Erwin revealed his tone cold. They needed to know just what they were getting into here; as to prevent any mishaps. 

"Of course sir; we'll perform our duties accordingly to prevent any slip ups" Hange stated coldly her eyes dark. Even for her peppy personality she could go dark upon the flip of a coin; she was that creepy.

"Serina has abilities she was born with; which is why she was under the programme for so long. We needed them to be at their peak and ultimate strength before we passed her onto your ranks" Erwin explained darkly. The training had been very stressful on her mentally and physically; however it had all been worth it in the end. 

Levi raised an eyebrow "Like what? Shifting?" he asked his tone intrigued. I mean it was a possibility; or perhaps it was just something else entirely like Mike's advanced sense of smell. However he doubted that was the case by Erwin's tone. 

Erwin shook his head "No she has mutant abilities; apart from her superhuman stamina, strength, agility and hearing. She has multiple kinetic abilities which may come in useful in the future" he explained calmly.

Hange screamed internally and began dancing on the spot; she really had hit the jackpot here and she was crying internally with joy. First a Titan shifter and now a psychic mutant; god she was hitting the jackpot lately when it came to scientific research. 

"So what can this girl do?" Levi asked bluntly ignoring his colleague's inappropriate conduct. Jesus did she have no off button? All she ever seemed to do was get excited about any abnormal or strange situation at the flick of a switch. 

"Tell them about yourself Miss Blake; after all you are working together from now on" Erwin ordered sternly. 

Serina swallowed nervously; this was the first time she had ever revealed this to anyone and she was scared upon how they would act. She took a deep breath "I have kinetic abilities; I can use them at will but only when I have to" she explained hesitantly.

Levi's eyes lit up with excitement despite his face looking exactly the same; he moved closer to her backing her up against the desk slightly. "So what can you do eh Blondie?" he teased mocking her slightly. She had better get used to the nickname; he teased all his comrades with odd names. 

The girl frowned and released a humph but decided to explain herself. She didn't like the cockiness of this guy; he was acting like a real jerk despite his good looks. It was surprising there was only a 5 year age gap between them.

"I can use Flyroginesis, Hypnokinesis and Minemokinesis" Serina stated bluntly using their scientific names on purpose to piss him off for that annoying nickname. 2 could play at that game and she was not going to back down and just be a pretty face. 

"THATS AMAZING! All that in this one body! Your amazing Serina-san!" Hange cried excitedly tears spilling down her cheeks. Erwin had truly worked wonders this time; no wonder she had been under training for such an extensive period. 

"Whats so good about those?" Levi asked curiously his tone annoyed. He wasn't a huge nerd like this girl was; unlike her he had paperwork and duties to attend to. So she would have to spell it out on what exactly she was capable of. 

Hange turned to him frowning a little "Ok from the top; Flyroginesis is the ability to generate barriers at will. It means people can be protected better by Titan attacks with less casualties!" Hange cried excitedly.

Levi's eyes widened; from all the countless battles he had faced in the past he had wished there was some way to prevent the destruction and innocent deaths. Now they had a way to do that and it was all kept inside this girl.

"What else can she do?" he asked eagerly now becoming as interested as Hange. He was going to make sure she was used efficiently but not abused. He was well aware many people would try and take advantage of her.

"Hypnokinesis is the ability to induce sleep; with it we can knock out Titans in battle. With that we can cut off their vital parts to stop them from regenerating. And imagine how many of their own they would take down via falling" Hange squealed excitedly her inner fan girl dancing about.

"Or to make survey cops fall asleep so I don't have to bore myself with pointless meetings" Levi smirked mischievously. Erwin shot him a glare; he knew Levi hated meetings but they were serious matters. Sometimes he went a little above the belt with his jestings.

"And best for last! Minemokinesis is the ability to manipulate memories both good and bad. You can change them at will to whatever you want which is pretty unique but very risky depending on who you use it on" Hange cried loudly.

"So I can make her erase my memory of ever wasting my time here" Levi stated bluntly. While he was fascinated by this new recruit he was bored shitless of this meeting already.

"Watch your tongue Ackerman" Erwin snapped crossly. He was getting rather sick of his cockiness today.

"Sorry for making the most of a good time" Levi mocked mischievously. He didn't know when he would get another chance so why not.

Erwin coughed clearing his throat "Anyway I've placed her under your care Levi; she'll be sharing quarters with you from now on" he stated bluntly.

"EH?!" Hange cried in shock; he was going to put this new girl and Levi in the same room. She trusted Levi but he was still a guy and this girl was very seductive so anything could happen.

"It's decided; now you may go" Erwin snapped solemnly allowing them to leave. He just wanted them to leave so he wouldn't have to deal with Levi's crap anymore.

The three left the room and headed to their quarters quietly. Serina walked slightly in front walking a bit quicker than Hange and Levi.

Hange nudged Levi gently "You lucky son of a bitch; you not only get a mutant Lieutenant but she's a real looker too" she teased quietly a smirk appearing on her face.

Levi frowned crossly a annoyed growl escaping from his lips; while he wouldn't deny she was an alluring creature. He wasn't some beast who would simply attack a woman on the spot. "Shut up Hange" he muttered angrily.


	2. Close talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a bit close for OC's liking

Levi sat on his bed quietly; it had been a long day and she had no work to do. He planned on taking advantage of this while he could. His cravat and jacket had been removed making him more comfortable. While he didn't mind wearing the uniform; it wasn't the comfiest thing to sleep in at all.

It was a rare moment he could actually relax what with fighting titans, meetings, baby sitting Eren and saving other people's asses. He had a busy schedule which left him very little time to actually be a normal human being. While he was not open about it he sometimes suffered from stress and sleep deprivation because he was always busy.

Serina the mutant who would now be his roommate was sat on the couch reading quietly. While he wasn't too happy about being left in charge of her; she was quieter than most of his teammates. Since coming to his quarters she had not spoken two words since meeting him; however it was a nice change for one around his more vocal comrades.

Hange tended to get tiresome due to her ability to never shut up; but also how she managed to make a situation weird. However he respected her greatly and relied on her for being the second in command when he was away. But he did wish she would tone down her hyperactive tendencies just a little; after all she was a grown adult.

The others tended to start arguments or try to show off; thus making noise and causing him great annoyance. He also wasn't too fond of Erwin but had great respect for the man; however he didn't along with him well.

While he was not vocal about it he did admit it; Serina was a stunning young woman. Her icy blue eyes pierced his soul and her hair was beautiful. She gave the appearance of a doll; because she showed no emotions as far as he was aware. But that appearance drew him in more; because of how mysterious she was. She was like a game he had to figure out.

"Oi" he said sharply. He had the feeling she didn't sleep much either; however if she was going to be under his team sleeping and eating were necessary. He expected nothing but the best in his team.

Serina looked up from her book quietly; her expression blank yet slightly confused. She had done nothing wrong as far as she was aware. Perhaps he was hungry or he wanted some tea; Hange had mentioned he favoured that beverage.

"The bed is cold; come here" he said firmly. That may have sounded a bit dirtier than it meant to; but he didn't really care. How people chose to interpret a comment was up to them; he had no involvement.

She blinked at him but eventually put down the book. Serina wasn't really bothered about what orders people gave her; as long as they did not insult her. She got up slowly and made her way to the bed; the last thing she wanted was her superior getting sick.

"Strip your boots; I don't want the sheets getting filthy" he said firmly. He took great pride in keeping things clean; considering she was so obedient he had a feeling that she would be easier to get things done more thoroughly than Eren.

"Yes sir" she said firmly. She sat on the side of the bed and removed her boots; she just hoped she hadn't created an odour with them. When she was done she simply sat on the bed beside him; she didn't move or say anything. All he wanted was company right?

Levi frowned; for someone who was so skilled and highly recommended she really could be dense. He reached up and grabbed her arm; with one quick yank she was pulled towards him. While he was not so interested in her he would fuck her right away; he did have an attraction to the ivory blonde girl.

Serina gasped as she was pulled against her captain; what the hell was going on? She had only just met the guy she wasn't that easy! "C...Captain Levi! This is not..." she began crossly. She didn't want to make a bad reputation on her first day.

"I won't accept anything but the best performance on my team. Sleep is an important factor of any survey cop. If you want to be at your best then eat well and get plenty of sleep" Levi said firmly. Taking care of your mind and body was a vital tool as a survey cop; it made you a more efficient killer and soldier.

She blinked then caught onto what he was saying; she was a night owl by trade but hated being a bother to others. This was an order after all and she couldn't disobey her Captain or she would be reprimanded.

"Yes sir; I understand. Well excuse me but I will need to share your space for a while" she said politely. With that she turned away from him but lay in fetal position. She didn't want to bother Captain Levi in any way so this was best. If something bad were to happen she would take full responsibility.

Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist; she jolted at the sudden contact. What the hell was he up to? Back in her training before being sent here she had dealt with perverts; but she had dealt with them quickly.

"I said it was cold; why are you so far away?" Levi said sharply his tone not argumentative. There was no avoiding him; when he wanted something he got it.

"Because I do not want people getting the wrong idea sir" Serina said firmly. She was capable of taking rumors and lies; as she could be quite malicious when she wanted to be. However the idea of an honorable soldier like Levi having his reputation tarnished. That she would not stand for whatsoever. She would not stand for anyone tarnishing Levi's well deserved respect by stupid assholes.

"I locked the door before we came in so Hange or Erwin couldn't disturb us. Nobody can get in unless I unlock the door. So nobody will know what goes on in here" he said firmly. He enjoyed his privacy and sometimes he had to get extreme to make sure that he did; considering there were core members who were after his ass for a booty call.

However that didn't stop the odd nosy shit from poking their nose into his private life. His business was his own; he was capable of scaring anyone with just one word or glance. There wasn't a man alive that would dare go against him; unless they were fucking idiots.

She turned towards him her expression not amused; she had never been touched by a man in her life. A great majority of her time had been spent training to kill titans and enhancing her abilities to become stronger. However like she said before...she had dealt with perverts in the past.

"Do you always try and seduce you're teammates?" she asked bluntly her expression annoyed. She hated the fuckboy, womanizer pervert types; they were all just animals who were the scum of humanity.

"Can't say that I have; my team are like family to me" Levi said honestly. Hange was like a motherly figure or older sister to him; and Petra was like a daughter to him. He cared about them both dearly but not in a romantic or sexual way.

"Hmm" she said questionably but was satisfied. It at least gave her relief that he wasn't some form of fuckboy. However if he tried to get fresh with her; she would break his arms regardless of the fact he was her captain.

Levi raised an eyebrow "Don't believe me?" he sighed crossly. He may have not sounded like he was being honest; but he was. None of the women on his team were sexually attractive to him.

She shook her head "Not exactly; I just thought you would have a lover at least" she said honestly. The Captain was 5 years older than her so their age gap wasn't so bad; but she would have guessed at 34 he would have at least got a wife elsewhere.

Levi blinked but had to agree slightly; before joining the core and training he had been with some women. However he was not the type to sleep around; one way or another non of them worked out. As he got older the desire to be in a relationship was not very appealing.

Upon meeting Hange and Petra he developed maternal relationships with them; wanting to help them grow and spread their wings. He was protective over them in a fatherly way and made sure to keep them in line. However they were not love interests to him.

Levi shrugged beside her "I stopped caring about that a long time ago. However that doesn't mean I don't still find women attractive" he said bluntly.

Serina could relate on that level; back at the training camps she had found men attractive but not seen the point in pursuing any. She spent most of her time perfecting her training to get as good as she was. "Guess we have that it common then" Serina said casually. It felt relieving to know that there was someone else who wasn't really bothered about relationships.

Levi smiled "Guess we do" he chuckled in amusement.

Serina sighed heavily; she needed sleep but trusted the captain that he wouldn't do anything. She might as well get sleep while she could "Good dreams sir" she said bluntly before settling into a peaceful state.

Levi said nothing but watched her settle; strangely she reminded him of himself in some ways. However he was yet to see her skill in battle and what she was capable of; he was intrigued to see what her powers would do.

"Same to you Lieutenant" he said sighing heavily before relaxing. He just hoped nobody disturbed them as he was very intent on getting sleep. Slowly he let his eyelids close and fell into a deep sleep beside his younger roommate.


	3. Roommates with Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serina ponders on her new relationship to Levi

Serina opened her eyes slowly her head fuzzy; she was glad to have taken a decent nap but didn't want to sleep any longer. If she continued sleeping it would ruin her sleep pattern and thus make her inefficient in the battle field. She had already decided not to be a bother to Levi; and by staying in bed she would be slacking off.

Levi was laid behind her still in a peaceful sleep; he was out cold (or so he seemed). She had heard he got a lot of work daily and his sleep pattern was pretty bad. She had heard from Hange that he often put work before anything else; causing him to often wear himself out.

She slowly fingered her hair and sighed heavily; she needed to take a shower badly. She hadn't really noticed yesterday but her hair was pretty greasy. She felt ashamed that Captain Levi had been so close to her in such a state. "I should wash it; I just hope that Captain Levi doesn't mind me using his bathroom" she thought to herself. Slowly she slid out of bed not wanting to wake him. Eventually she managed to only earning a few moans from the man beside her.

She got to her feet and looked behind her at the sleeping Levi. His face was very peaceful but showed signs of thought. It seemed he must have some very intense dreams to show such an expression. Mind you; after all the battles and bloodshed he had faced in the past; who wouldn't have some fucked up dreams.

She sighed heavily and then walked quietly to the bathroom; luckily they had extra towels after hearing she would be staying with him. She just hoped that he would wake up _after_ she was done showering and not before. The idea of Levi waking up when she was barely clothed was not worth thinking about. The embarrassment and the awkward tension of the aftermath would be awkward.

She had only known the guy for 7 hours; there was no way in hell she was going to let him see her body. For another thing they were comrades; while caring for the injured was good flashing body parts was inappropriate.

_**In bathroom** _

Serina sat in the bath quietly her body submerged by water; since their past win they had tapped into more water. This left them with less of a water limit when it came to bathing. Her ivory blonde hair covered her face and water trickled down her bangs; she felt so at peace yet kept thinking about her current situation.

"Does Levi-san like me? I mean he could just be lonely which I understand; but could be in love with me? I mean he's protective over everyone so how should I know?" Serina thought crossly.

Levi had already stated he thought of his team as family; from Hange to Petra so what about her. He could think of her as a daughter despite the age difference being reasonable. She had no clear feelings for Levi as of yet apart from loyalty.

Before being taken into the core she had cared for someone else; given her heart and time to them only for them to abandon her. Since then she had become cold and distant; showing no emotions for another person. However upon entering the survey core she had noticed her personality was similar to Levi's and yet different. They were both emotionless and distant people; yet he was prone to anger after build ups while she never did.

"But...would he like me if he knew the real me? The side he doesn't know yet?" Serina said quietly. As a child she had been very cheerful and kind; always smiling and giggling. However since her training to enhance her powers her positive emotions were buried deep within her and she became more like a beast; cold, calculating and cunning.

She buried her face in her knees and leaned forward; she truly was glad to fight in his team. It was such a great honour it truly was; but she wondered what the other cops would think if she showed her evil side. The side she showed that lacked empathy or mercy; the side that could kill someone without blinking an eye for the sake of survival.

Suddenly her thoughts were snapped when she heard a knocking on the door; Levi had obviously woken up. "Y...Yes?!" Serina cried anxiously her tone hinting shock. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't expected it.

"Are you ok in there? I'm sorry I couldn't look you out spare clothes" Levi apologized solemnly. He had been woken by Hange who had brought her clothes after Serina got in the bath. It would be awkward for her to be around a stranger without anything decent to wear; it was just common sense.

"I...Its fine captain; I hope you got some rest" Serina said solemnly. She hoped he hadn't woken up after she left; she would feel awful if he had. He had looked very tired upon their way here; if she had caused him to become uncomfortable she would be very upset.

Levi sighed heavily "I did; up until the bed got cold" he said sharply. He had enjoyed her lying next to him; when he reached out and found she was gone he had been quite annoyed. Her scent was very comforting to him; it soothed the war going on inside him and allowed him to feel some form of peace inside.

Serina blushed intensely; was he saying...was he saying he _missed_ her? She shook her head crossly causing the bath to ripple and create sound effects. " _I must be out of my mind_ " she muttered quietly. Luckily he wouldn't have heard her as she spoke too quiet; so if he did it would have come out as a mutter.

Levi groaned from the other side of the door "Listen Lieutenant Blake; finish up then get yourself dressed; I've asked Hange for afternoon tea to be delivered. That and you need to try on your casual clothes" he stated firmly.

Serina gasped; he had ordered her new clothes. I mean he had said so earlier but she had thought it a dumb idea. After all she was in the core; what was the need for casual clothes? Well it wouldn't be too bad as long as it wasn't too girly; she was a tomboy by trait. Wearing overly feminine clothes annoyed her a great deal. The idea of wearing a skirt made her shudder.

"Yes sir; I shall be out shortly. I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Serina apologized humbly. Without meaning to she had become a bother to the captain; and she had promised herself she wouldn't.

Levi sighed angrily "Don't be stupid lieutenant; bathing is something I take pride in. I'm glad that you take your hygiene so seriously. I'm grateful to have someone like you in my team" he said solemnly.

There were a lot of crew members who complained about having to be clean or well groomed sometimes. They saw it as ridiculous that they should have to be squeaky clean 24/7. However having someone in the group that did it willingly was a bonus. At last someone he didn't have to argue with to take a bath or wash their hair etc. They just did it as instinct; that was an admirable trait.

Serina smiled gently; so by a simple accident she had made the captain happy. She was pleased to be making a good impression on her first day. Perhaps she could learn from her mistakes. "So...Captain Levi isn't such a bad guy after all" she thought to herself.

_**A short time later** _

Serina exited the bathroom sighing heavily; she had wrapped herself in a towel tightly and was drying her hair. She felt very refreshed and much more energetic than she had earlier; that bath had done her some good. She at least had some form of a clear head on at least; she would be able to think properly now that she was a bit more awake.

"Have a good one Miss Blake?" Levi asked casually his tone hinting mischief. He had to say for someone who was 5 years younger; she had a nice form. There were few core members apart from himself who had a nice body; and he wasn't ashamed to say she screamed sex appeal.

She blinked and saw him sitting cross legged on the sofa sipping tea; she blushed profusely "Yes sir; Thank you sir". Perhaps she could forget all this by changing in the bathroom; it would give her some dignity at least.

Levi sipped his tea quietly not looking at her eyes "You don't have to be so formal 24/7; I'm glad you show me respect but you may at least call me Captain Levi" he stated firmly. Nobody called him just Levi apart from Hange and Erwin; but only because they knew him so well. Everyone else called him captain; as expected.

Serina blushed and tensed up; why was he being so lenient with her? I mean being nice was good and all but she was just another member of his team right? He hadn't been vocal about his intentions with her; but he was acting odd considering she was his subordinate.

She tightened her grip on the towel tightly and clenched her free hand into a fist; her eyes became intense and sharp "With all due respect sir; it seems wrong to call you anything but captain. To call you by your first name seems too familiar and we haven't known each other long".

Levi placed down his tea cup quietly "Well then it's about time we started then isn't it" he said bluntly. He had no more paperwork to do at the minute; Eren was being tested on by Hange and the others were in their rooms. Of course Serina would meet everyone at dinner but until then he was free to do as he wished.

"W...Where are my clothes?" Serina asked firmly. She had removed her uniform as to not crease it and to try on the ones Levi had bought her. She would wear them in her free time during the evening; but not when she was on duty.

Levi pointed to a box on the bed which had her clothes in them; he had a feeling that she would hate anything feminine. He had chosen something gender neutral that would still suit her and compliment her. A simple beige blouse; a black waistcoat, black trousers and brown knee length boots. On top of that there was a hair band for he to keep her hair back if it bothered her. Hange had also slipped in a black bra and boy shorts for comfort; of course he would have preferred something more feminine mind you.

Serina nodded in gratitude and went to the bed to collect the box. She walked fast as to get to the bathroom but could feel Levi's eyes burning into her back. She could practically feel the tension in the air like a poison. She grabbed the box holding it to her chest tightly; her breasts squeezed against the box and she was glad Levi couldn't see. It was bad enough that she was confused at why he treated her indifferently.

Levi watched her quietly his eyes piercing her like knives; he could see her shoulder blades behind her hair. They were so prominent and beautiful; everything about her drew him in further. Her piercing blue eyes that stared him down; her doll like appearance, her sharp tongue and her alluring scent.

What he felt for her was unknown yet; for now they were simply subordinates. However what he did know was that he was sexually drawn to this girl. She was unlike other women when it came to personality; but he felt she was hiding something from him.

"I'll go change now Captain; Please let me know when we must go down for dinner. I don't want to be a hindrance to you" Serina said firmly. She then whipped around and headed towards the bathroom quickly not making eye contact.

As soon as she reached the bathroom she slammed the door shut behind her. She wasn't mistaken; he _was_ staring at her. But not like the annoying way; he was staring her down like a beast did its prey. It scared her but it also made her aware of the fact he _wanted_ her. His grey eyes had been filled with hunger and yet desire; she was afraid of them yet she thought them beautiful. She didn't know what he wanted from her; but for now she would simply keep acting like a comrade.

Due to being his next officer in command; she had also been put in charge of looking after Eren when he was away. This meant she had a lot of expectations put on her to keep an eye on the titan shifter.

" _I must not waver; I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I am a soldier fighting for humanity. If I fall now I let down my people; and I can't let that happen"_ Serina thought coldly.

She would simply act indifferently to Levi; she would pass off his actions and ignore them; if she simply thought if her mission and duties then she would be ok. Allowing herself to be swayed now would simply cause problems later on. It was a cold and cruel card to play; but considering their situation it was the only option she could think of.


	4. Not such a bad guy after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Serina peak into Levi's personality behind his cold appearance
> 
> slight fluff and teasing :3

Serina followed Levi quietly as she made her way down the stairs to the chambers. She had been told she would be meeting the Titan shifter tonight. Being the subordinate of Levi she would be in charge of looking after him. If he acted out or did something bad; she had the power to attack him on sight.

As far she was aware the boy was 15; still a minor yet able to wield such power. Due to his emotions his powers were very unstable still and he relied on anger to get the job done. While that would work temporarily; if Eren was to lose control due to his anger he would have nothing to fall back on. He needed to harness his abilities so he found other ways of controlling them.

Eventually they came to the cell in which the shifter was being kept. He had very cold eyes which were a stunning green colour. If not for the fact he had a shitty temper (so she had heard) he was rather adorable.The boy looked up and was surprised to see her with Levi. Did he usually come here alone? Or with Erwin or Hange? Who was this new girl and why had he not seen her around before?

"Looks like you've been well behaved recently Eren" Levi chided firmly staring at the young boy. He often grew tired of Eren's recklessness and ability to somehow always get into danger. While the brat showed promise; he had a long way to go before he reached his full potential.

Serina raised an eyebrow; was this boy usually a bother to Levi? If so she would have to put him in his place. You were to treat your older and more experienced peers with respect not to be a pest and cause trouble.

She was aware of the amount of duties that Levi had and due to this suffered from Insomnia. It wasn't till recently that he had started to sleep a lot better; he said it was because he found her scent and presence comforting. While she did not admit it; that fact made her happy.

Eren shifted in his place chained to the bed "Um...sir...who is that girl?" he asked curiously. He didn't like cold look she was giving him with her eyes. Her expression was a cross between intrigued and on alert. He could tell if he acted out of line or un-accordingly she would attack him on sight. She had those kind of eyes; the kind that belonged to a wild beast.

Levi blinked "Hmm? Oh this is Lieutenant Blake; she'll be working under me from now on. It seems she has abilities that will aid to destroying the titans" he explained casually. With her ability to create force fields; buildings and cities could be prevented from damage and being broken into by titans. Plus if they were out looking for Titans she could protect more members of the team.

Her Hypnokinesis would allow her to knock out Titans and allow quick escapes when in danger. Plus she could use it on Eren if he got out of hand or was in danger of being kidnapped again. Then there was her Mnemokinesis. There were many recruits with painful memories that they did not wish to remember. Thus she could block or seal any painful memories for soldiers that caused them trauma.

Eren stiffened; did that mean they no longer had a use for him? Was he going to be killed because they had a replacement? He was already aware the only reason he was alive was because of his use to the core. However if he lost control or was of no more use; they would kill him without hesitation.

Levi saw his expression and smirked; could it be Eren was jealous? "No need to worry brat. She's only for defence purposes and protection. You're our muscle; she's our shield" he explained casually.

Usually a person would be insulted being spoken to in such a way. However Serina did agree with his description; her abilities were very much like a shield in battle. However she would do well to use her powers efficiently and not be a bother to the other core members when in battle.

Eren relaxed; glad he was still of use to his comrades. However that still brought up the question as to why she was here; what was her relationship to Levi and why was she looking at him they way she was.

Serina saw his expression and smirked; so he felt threatened by her expression. If he accordingly things would go well; step out of line and she would put him in his place. "I'll be in charge of keeping you in line when Captain Levi is unavailable due to important work. I'll be your new baby sitter so he can put his efforts into important and unavoidable missions" Serina explained bluntly.

Levi was humanities strongest and was a very valuable soldier to humanity. If something were to happen to him the core would suffer a great loss. Putting all his time into looking after Eren was exhausting for him but he did care for him (in a strange way). However he still had duties and he could not spend all his time babysitting Eren.

Eren stiffened. This girl would be looking after him? But she looked very young to be looking after him with such responsibilities. On top of that he was uneasy about the animosity that was shown in her eyes.

Levi saw Eren's surprised expression; it seemed he was unused to seeing middle aged people who looked so youthful. He chuckled in amusement "It seems the brat believes you to be younger than you appear" he teased gleefully.

There were those on the survey core who either looked older or younger than they actually were. Hange didn't look it but she had actually turned 34 this year (he put it down to her diet and exercise).

With that comment Eren just about shit bricks. How was it that there were adults who still looked as youthful as a person in their early teens or twenties? He needed to know the secret to looking so good at their age.

Serina saw his expression and scoffed defensively. A good diet and caring for your skin worked wonders when you got older. "What's that look for brat? People can look good before they reach 30" she scolded bluntly. She had gotten many compliments from people for her appearance for a 29 year old.

Kids these days had no manners or respect for their peers. Did they think that once you got out of your wild years that you looked like shit? This generation and their vanity pissed her off greatly.

Eren blinked and blushed profusely. He had made himself look rude in front of Levi and his subordinate. "No...It's not that ma'am. You just look like someone old enough to be my sister" he explained awkwardly. If she hadn't just told her that she was nearly 30; he would have clicked her for at least 22-24 at least.

Serina softened; foul play to earn her favour but it worked this time. However if he spoke out of place again there would be trouble. One thing she hated was being called out on her age; she hated being called "old lady" or "hag". She was still very young and ready to show what she was made of; disrespectful brats.

She smirked "Nice save; but that won't work every time" she teased. However the temper in her voice had gone and she was in a better mood.

Levi hummed in amusement; he had a feeling things would be interesting around here in the future. "You will be training with me and Lieutenant Blake in the morning. A few of your peers will be there too. So don't any of you and the other brats cause problems" Levi chided.

There would be a roll call where he and Serina would be checking the current skills of the cadets. Seeing how they had improved and what they needed to work on; they would also be having one to one spar sessions with them too.

Eren had mixed feelings about that. Since joining the survey core Mikasa had developed a strong hatred for Levi since the courtroom scene. Being his adopted sister she was very protective over Eren.

While he understood why Levi had been forced to do such a thing; Mikasa none the less was out for blood. She would not be content till Levi suffered in a similar form to how Eren had. In this case either bludgeoned or dead; given her thirst for revenge.

He and Jean still had a tense frenemy relationship. They were on better terms but still tended to butt heads and argue quite a bit. However their conflicts had toned down immensely since their training days. As for the others they got on ok with him and followed orders. However Sasha and Connie tended to goof off sometimes. They still had a lot of growing up to do as far as soldiers.

"Yes sir; I'll do my best to show how I have improved" Eren stated obediently. He had a great respect for Levi and wanted to show his efforts to train him had not gone in vain.

Levi gave a small smile; for a brat Eren was very obedient and followed orders well. However he still managed to hold onto that pride of his very strongly indeed. "Glad you understand. So be aware you will be up early for training whether you like it or not" Levi stated firmly. As the saying went "The early bird catches the worm" or in this case "The early riser becomes a better soldier".

With that he turned to leave. He had only come here to update Eren and make sure that he was acting accordingly. Before coming to his cell Hange had given him the updates on Eren's status.

Serina stared at Eren for a while then turned to follow Levi quietly. The titan shifter seemed to have balls which she found intriguing. He just better learn to watch that mouth of his.

_**Later** _

Levi sat at his desk filling out paperwork while Serina went over Eren's files. She wanted to know all about the teen before she jumped into the job. While she had barely spoken the entire time; Levi had noticed her eyes change emotion and a few sounds erupt from her throat.

"So...find anything interesting?" Levi asked curiously as he continued writing away. He could tell she had from her eyes. However he was not exactly good at reading what was on her mind.

"That boy...he's dealt with a lot of trauma; its wonder he didn't snap" she said hesitantly her voice hinting concern. During the fall of wall Maria in the Shiganshina district; Eren's mother had been crushed under their house. Eren had watched in horror as the smiling titan devoured her whole.

On top of that his father had been missing most of Eren's young life. Losing his mother and lacking a father figure would surely be difficult on the young boy. It was no wonder he acted out and had problems with authority figures.

Levi softened; he could swear what he saw in her eyes was concern and maternal love. Every woman carried it; whether that child was not their own they would protect it.

"The human body and mind has strange ways of coping with trauma and loss. We do whatever we can to survive" Levi explained bluntly. The methods were not always clean and they could sometimes be frowned upon. But such was the human body; always looking for a way to survive.

Serina looked at Levi quietly her expression solemn. She was beginning to understand why Levi looked after Eren so efficiently. "You care about him don't you?" She stated bluntly her voice calm. While his actions were not out of love; they were very much similar to that of a father figure.

It explained why Eren thought so much of Levi too. He saw Levi as a father figure; something he had been lacking for the last 5 years of his young life. Due to this he admired Levi and looked up to him greatly.

Levi stiffened and shot her an angry glare. This woman was too perceptive for her own good "Subordinates should know when to not get into other people's business" he snapped sharply. Nobody on his team had been able to read him as well as she could. Sure they had gotten used to his personality traits and he had become more predictable; but they never knew what he was thinking.

Serina smirked. It seemed the Captain was not as heartless as he appeared to be; somewhere deep down he had emotions and sentimentality in him. Perhaps this was something she could tease him about in the future.

Levi raised his eyebrow still glaring; she better not get any funny ideas "Something funny Lieutenant?" he snapped sharply. If she started any rumors about her she would be _very_ sorry indeed.

She chuckled in amusement "Nothing Captain; nothing at all. Your secret is safe with me" she teased cheekily. Who knew that deep down; humanities strongest was a bog softy.

Levi clicked his teeth in annoyance and returned to his work _"This woman"_ he cursed mentally. He had a feeling she would be troublesome in the future; but she was tolerable to keep around.


	5. Subtle courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...basically Serina gets pissed that Mikasa speaks badly towards Levi and acts fiercely towards her. Levi finds this amusing...read to see what happens

Levi walked down the stairs quietly towards the courtyard a frown evident on his face. He didn't like being up early due to the fact he got very little sleep as it was. Damn Erwin asking him to do training at such an early hour. He was up dealing with teenagers while he was at his desk dealing with paperwork and had the ability to sneak naps.

"Captain Levi sir!" Serina cried rushing up to him quickly. She was carrying a metal jug with a cap on top of it. However, to what the contents was he did not know; let alone why did she have it? They were going to train the new recruits not to do tidying or make pleasantries; what the hell did she need such a thing for?

"Morning Lieutenant" Levi grumbled sleepily. For someone who was 6 years younger than him; she was awfully perky this morning despite it being so early. He envied that she slept so well compared to him. However since they shared a room his insomnia had gotten better as he found her company soothing.

"I brought you something sir" Serina said quickly. She knew how much he loved tea; bringing this would help him seem a little more reasonable before they met the trainee's. If Erwin found out he had been treating the recruits badly or taken his temper out on them he wouldn't be pleased; hopefully this would help.

She knew Captain Levi loved his tea and appreciated a finely brewed tea leaf. She was quite proud it was something she excelled in; as it made her captain happy which made her happy. It sounded stupid but making sure he was well cared for and able to make time for the things he liked filled her with a slight joy.

Levi raised his eyebrow curiously. She then handed him a teacup and opened the jug pouring hot tea into the cup. It was freshly made and she had brewed the leaves to the right flavour. She had slept decently so she didn't have to worry about such a thing; however she would enjoy her own beverages later.

His eyes lit up a little and a slight expression of joy came upon his face. He had been a little irked about not having any this morning; at least now he would be in a better mood. It would keep Erwin off his case and he could enjoy a good brew; fuck knows with what he had in store today he needed it.

He was quite touched that she had gone to all the effort as to make him some. Nobody had done that for him before; it was gesture he appreciated greatly even if he wasn't vocal about it. He was used to taking care of himself and being independent than to have someone actually prepare things beforehand for his sake.

"Do you need sugar or milk sir? I can get a tray" Serina suggested quickly. She wanted the captain to be happy; content with his early morning. She wouldn't mind serving him while the cadets trained. She was just there to keep them balanced and at one with themselves; not to physically prepare them like Levi.

Levi shook his head "Just a bowl of lemon slices" he said bluntly. He was a simple man; he liked his tea with lemon and nothing else. He didn't like milk or sugar in his beverages. However there were a few times he got teased by Hange for being old fashioned or having "Old man tastes".

Serina nodded and disappeared for five minutes. She returned with a small bowl of lemon wedges and some tiny tongs. She was now ready to serve her captain during training with the younger recruits.

Levi nodded in approval and gestured her to follow him which she did. He had only known the woman 3 days and she was already growing on him. When they first met he expected her to be more annoying; instead she was very tolerable.

Her sense of hygiene was up to standard and her bathing routine was very thorough. It seemed Erwin had unintentionally made a good choice by making her his priority. She was a lot more tolerable than the Yeager brat who tended to make mistakes and couldn't sit still for a second.

_**A short while later** _

The younger trainees stared at Captain Levi who was stood before them addressing their training for the day. While also staring at the lovely blonde woman who was holding a jug of tea and lemons. Half of them were blushing or trying not to act like an idiot; given they were teenagers seeing a pretty girl set them off easily.

She was very pretty and only Eren knew her relationship to Levi. However why she was holding tea and condiments was beyond their understanding. Wasn't she here to help too? Why was she standing there like a common maid who was obeying her master instead of helping with the lesson too?

"We're going to improve your hand to hand combat skills. It seems some of you are relying on brute strength or are completely useless" Levi retorted bluntly. God the new trainee's were getting worse and worse with every generation; there were slimmer and slimmer pickings who showed potential.

The only skilled fighters in the current group were Mikasa, Annie, Reiner and Jean. It was amazing that out of so many cadets that had passed their classes with Shadis; only 4 showed promise to become something bigger and capable of joining the higher ups someday. Were they just recruiting idiots now too? Were they that desperate?

Mikasa was an Ackerman so her skills came naturally to her like instinct which is why she was number one in the class. Her capabilities with the 3D gear and in combat were unrivaled and she was the only one capable of standing a chance against himself. However she tended to pay more attention to Eren than to her actual duties which annoyed him.

Annie had her own unique style of fighting and could take down enemies much stronger and bigger than her. She used intuitive nature and quick thinking to overpower and out think her opponents in battle. She had a mysterious and secretive air about her; but if Mikasa found her a threat and was capable of teaching Eren Combat then she was undoubtedly skilled.

Reiner was like a big brother to his comrades and helped everyone develop themselves in some way. He had a strong will and a stronger body making him an inept fighter and a good soldier. He was often helpful at motivating others and was undoubtedly strong; however he tended to back out of fights with empowered girls sometimes.

Jean was a unique case and truly an underrated soldier. He was often arrogant and sometimes hot headed; but he was a natural leader and cared greatly for the well being of his comrades. His sense of duty to his fellow soldiers were endearing and Levi respected that about him; there were times he reminded Levi of his younger self.

All four held promise with their capabilities and would without a doubt help Humanity fight back against the titans. However, the rest needed to brush up on their skills as they needed a lot more working on than the others.

Connie raised his hand quickly; he wanted to know who this stunning woman was. Was she single or was she in a relationship with him? Either way she was a looker. Though the chances were slim they would take their chances with this woman; even if they faced rejection.

"Yes, cadet Springer?" he asked firmly. Hopefully this was to do with training and not about his relationship with Lieutenant Blake; he already knew Hange had talked about her a lot. However to be pestered by teens about relationships was not something he wanted to deal with; he found it tiring.

"Um sir...Is this lady your girlfriend?" Connie asked curiously his eyes wide with interest. He had never seen Captain Levi show any interest in women; so far, he had platonic friendships with Hange and Petra. For the longest time a few of them suspected he might be gay due to his lack of interest in women who confessed to him.

Levi sighed crossly; while he had an attraction to Blake he wasn't interested in anything sexual yet. So far it was his job to train her powers to their full potential but also so she could help him with Yeager. However in the future he could see himself seducing her if she was comfortable with it.

"This is Lieutenant Blake; she is currently under my care and in charge of keeping an eye on Yeager. Her job is to help me train you guys to your full potential; I train your bodies she trains your minds" he explained bluntly.

"What do you mean train our minds?" Armin asked curiously. There were those who were capable fighters and those that were brilliant soldiers. They all couldn't be perfect; so why the need for mental training? This hadn't been mentioned back at the camps so why now?

Levi looked away but continued talking "It seems some of you have been letting your emotions cloud your judgement. While following your gut is not a bad thing; it's been stopping you from reaching your full potential" he explained bluntly.

Eren relied on pure rage and anger to kill titans as well as in titan form. But when you concentrated solely on rage it left you wide open to attacks and you weren't focused. This is what allowed him to get kidnapped or overpowered by titans while in battle; he wasn't using his head clearly.

Armin was an intellectual genius for his age and was no doubt a brainy child. However, he could be very passive and cowardly sometimes; so, they needed to work on his brawn. Having intellect was good but it would only get you so far when fighting a giant cannibalistic beast that was trying to eat you.

Jean despite being a natural leader did tend to act like an asshole sometimes. He was quick to anger and often times moody caring too much about pride. With enough mental training, he would become a fine soldier and a prodigy for his age.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes; just what was this woman capable of if she would be in charge of mental training. While she did admit some of her peers needed training she wanted to know why this woman would be teaching them. She had never seen her before nor had anyone she was familiar with talked about her.

She raised her hand quickly her black eyes cold and filled with suspicion. What was she capable of that the core would need to bring her in? She had never seen this woman around here before today. Just what was the core up to?

Levi's firm expression became more intense and his eyes filled with slight rage. It was known around the camps that he and Mikasa didn't get along very well. However, they were without a doubt the best fighters of their generations.

"Yes, cadet Ackerman?" he asked sharply. She was always questioning his authority, to the point it agitated him. She could often be cocky and a pain in the ass; causing him no end of frustration. Why couldn't she just be obedient and follow orders without and attitude?

"What is this woman capable of? Don't you need Eren to fight the titans? Why is she here?" she asked sternly. Were they planning on killing Eren and using her as a replacement? She would kill him before she let that happen; the only reason she allowed him to live was because Eren respected him.

Eren stiffened; he was the sword of the core. Using his titan ability to fight other rogue titans and kill them. Serina was the shield using her kinetic abilities to protect and prevent disasters. She had a lot to offer in the field and he respected any judgement Levi made; seeing as he had more experience.

Serina took a deep breath; she had planned on keeping her abilities a secret as it was classified. However, she would not let the captain be insulted by a minor for making adult decisions for the good of mankind. Especially not by a moody, love-struck teenager girl with a jealousy complex.

"I am capable of using multiple kinetic abilities that would help protect humanity or preventing damage" she explained firmly. She was not inclined to tell anyone who was not a higher up about her powers. However if it helped her protect Levi from being harassed she didn't care; she would not allow such a thing to happen.

"In what way are you _stronger_ than Eren?" Mikasa asked coldly. Just what kind of Kinetic abilities? Why was she being used by them when they already had Eren. She would never forgive them if they meant to kill him. This girl was nothing compared to him; he was precious and special.

Eren gripped his stepsister by the arm; she was being very rude to Serina. She didn't exactly have the capability to turn into a Titan but she had many powers that would help protect civilians. She was being rude and he didn't like it; even if she thought she was doing the right thing.

Serina's eyes darkened and she glared at Mikasa coldly "Flyroginesis, Hypnokinesis, Mnemokinesis" she retorted bluntly. She had used their scientific term to piss off this girl further. She doubted she even understood what she was saying anyway; for all she was skilled there was a lot this girl didn't know.

The other recruits looked impressed; they had no idea what they were but they sounded impressive regardless. Plus, she had 3; that was a shit tonne compared to what they could do. Who knew they would recruit a mutant in the ranks; they wondered how she would stand against Mikasa.

Levi glared menacingly at Mikasa "Lieutenant Blake is capable of generating powerful barriers, hypnotizing living beings into sleep and manipulating memories" he explained coldly. God he would need multiple cups of tea after this; fucking Mikasa brat always found a way to piss him off no matter what it was.

While Eren was capable of killing titans; Serina could create barriers capable of protecting civilians during Titan attacks, Hypnotizing Titans and difficult human enemies, and manipulating painful or scarring memories that may traumatize others. This would save lives and heal broken soldiers as well as civilians; living up to her shield label.

Eren's eyes widened in awe; while him tuning into a Titan and further his goals was amazing, her powers were way more amazing than his. No wonder Captain Levi had her on his team, she was nothing less than cool. It was true that he took on nothing but the best; all his team members were inevitably skilled.

Serina nodded "While Yeager is the brawn fighting for humanity; I act as the shield that may help humanity survive from the aftermath" she explained. She respected Eren's powers and would help him gain better control of it. She would follow Levi's orders indefinitely without hesitation no matter what; but she would work with Yeager as long as he didn't betray them.

" _Is that understood Ackerman?"_ Levi said sharply. Now that she knew would she stop getting in the way and allowing her emotions for the Yeager brat cloud her duties. He often found it tedious that anything Eren related would set her off like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

Mikasa clicked her teeth but nodded obediently knowing she had lost for now. She didn't like Levi and the fact his subordinate was in charge of Eren too only made her angrier. Until this person earned her trust she would not see them as anything but a potential enemy; that much was for certain.

Levi relented then looked at the other cadets "Today we will be working on mental combat training. You will fight against a partner of choosing, myself and Lieutenant Blake will watch and give advice on what needs improving" he explained sternly.

To reach full potential as a fighter you had to be one in both mind and body. You couldn't afford to get distracted when fighting against Titans; you would only wind up as fodder. Seeing as they had lost too many fighters as it was; this training was crucial to the future en-devours they would face.

The recruits thumped their fists on their chests obediently then made their way to the training area. Given how moody Captain Levi was in general they daren't piss him off further. They had already heard from squad leader Hange just how scary and sadistic Levi could be; so they daren't taunt the beast.

As the cadets began to head to the training area Levi turned to Serina. While she had acted calm and composed; her eyes when Mikasa acted against him had been nothing short of pure rage. "Try not to kill anyone Lieutenant Blake" Levi teased in amusement. Who knew she was capable of acting similar to Mikasa should someone insult or threaten him.

Serina relaxed a little her expression becoming perplexed. She hadn't meant to act unacordingly; she just couldn't stand for anyone to badmouth her captain like that. She looked away quietly trying to hide her anger "I'm sorry sir; I acted recklessly. I just couldn't stand how that cadet treated you with so little respect" she explained.

Levi smirked in amusement; this girl really thought highly of him. While he was respected by many; nobody had acted like that in front of others before for his sake. He wondered if her respect for him was also a mixture of romantic affection? It was hard to tell given how complex she was.

Most kept their mouth shut or got flustered or brushed it off; but she had confronted the person head on uncaring. She certainly had balls which she respected and found a little intriguing. He had never met anyone so fiery, stubborn and sarcastic as she was; it was quite refreshing.

He held out his hand quietly to which she looked confused. He peered at her quietly his steely blue eyes emotionless "Tea" he stated bluntly. After that situation he needed a refreshment and stress relief; plus he was craving his daily dose to keep him going.

Serina blinked then realized he wanted tea; before placing the plate on her head she rummaged in a pouch she had picked up from the kitchen. She picked out a teacup which she had wrapped in cloth to protect it. She knew how much Levi adored his crockery; it was one of his hobbies next to tea.

She handed it to Levi quietly and poured the tea gently making sure not to spill any on him; he was a clean freak and hated getting messy. She then took the plate from her head and placing the jug under her arm and placing a slice in his cup.

Levi left the tea to cool for a few minutes before sipping it. It was pleasantly brewed and had nice flavour; not too strong or too bland but just right. Adding the lemon to it gave it a unique taste. Hell it was fair to say her tea brewing skills were on par with his own.

"You have skill; you could teach Petra and Hange a few things" he retorted pleasantly. While they had their own skills; their tea brewing and cooking skills had yet to be perfected. He would have to get them to take lessons under her wing; so they could learn how to make a decent cup.

Serina's cheeks heated a little; to be complimented by her captain for her tea brewing skills was quite an honour. However, if someone was to take away this small token for her it would make her upset. She didn't want someone else to be complimented for something she did first; it wouldn't be fair.

"I'll try not to boast too much" she teased mischievously. Yes, she would; to see her captain so happy was something she took pride in as not only a woman but a person. Then they see she was capable as well as powerful; a multi-skilled woman and a powerful one at that.

Levi scoffed but continued to drink his tea pleasantly. It really was good tea; now he had to go deal with those recruits. He started walking quietly while Serina followed him holding the items in her hands.


	6. I caught you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidents happen

Serina's brows furrowed in concentration as she continued cleaning the outside windows. She had been given the task of cleaning the outside of the current base while the others worked inside.

It had been a week or so since she started working in the survey core under Captain Levi. She got along with his subordinates and worked her hardest to make sure she was useful to him and didn't get in his way.

The weather was warm as it was growing closer to spring and the weather was humid. A good balance between hot and cold making it a tolerable heat. The smell of fresh grass and flowers in the morning and afternoon wasn't bad either.

The world was coming back to life; flowers were starting to bloom more prominently and nature was becoming more lush again. Animals were going into heat and lot of baby animals were being made.

She was hung from the outside by a rope attached to somewhere. She had made sure the knot was tight before she made her way down the tower to clean. She had a white cloth covering her head much like the others, her sleeves rolled up and her shirt somewhat unbuttoned. Her jacket was in her room neatly hung up as she was cleaning.

However, every now and again she allowed herself to become distracted by the view in front of her. To gaze upon the endless sky and lush forests nearby their base; quiet and not a sound to be heard. No screaming, no yelling, no cries or panic or fear; just peaceful tranquility and the sound of the wind.

Despite the fact that they were constantly fighting an enemy that ate people and caused mass chaos; she liked taking the time to admire the small things in life every so often. Reminding herself that there was still some beauty left in the world. That it was not just fighting; that there was still hope of some happiness and peace.

As a child, she had longed to see such a sight; to feel the wind of her face and breath in the fresh air. Instead of waking to bleak darkness, lamp lit streets and death and crime surrounding her. The smell of filth, blood and dirt all around her; wondering if she would live another day or even get a meal worth being called decent.

She was raised by her mother in the underground for a short time until she was 9; her mother eventually succumbing to starvation. She had given most of her food to Serina under the pretense of keeping her alive over her own well being. After that she stole what she could to survive until she was 18.

However, before that age from 12 till 16; the next 5 years of her life had been spent working in the black market. Using very frowned upon methods to get money; however somehow, she had managed to protect her most precious treasure (her innocence).

She never told a soul of what she had been forced to endure at such a young age; as it would be known as a crime. What those men did to her was nothing short of a life in prison for their deeds. Despite living in a world known as hell by the capitol and other districts; she had managed to retain her purity and survive by her own means till she was old enough.

At the age of 19 her powers had been discovered by the military and they had captured her. After that she spent the next 9 years being trained as a bio weapon and how to harness her powers. She had lived in a caged room and fed decent meals but looked at as nothing more than a lab rat they planned on training for war.

Serina knew she had a less than pleasant life; the things she had witnessed or been forced to do in order to survive had been very unpleasant. But they had allowed her to live and that was what mattered. Those hard years had helped her grow and appreciate the life she now lived compared to her unpleasant childhood.

But now she could feel the sun on her skin, breath in the fresh air, eat good food and live a somewhat normal life. It was a fuck tonne easier than the life she had lived as a child that was for sure.

Suddenly a strong breeze blew causing her to swing in the breeze a little; she gripped the rope tightly not hearing it creak a little as she swung. The breeze gripped her hair cover causing it to become loose. Serina clicked her teeth and made a grab for the hair cover quickly. It was borrowed from their supplies and it would be a bother to lose.

However, the quick action did not agree with her rope. The rope creaked again and suddenly she heard a nerve tingling snap from above her at the roof. She made a quick grab at the window ledge quietly as she felt herself falling. She shivered as she watched the rope fall and hang from her waist while the rest dangled from the roof.

Part of her had suspected such a thing would happen; the rope had been quite old and worn. However, she had hoped that such a thing would not happen; but of obviously she had been mistaken.

Her first instinct was to grab something but she was too far out to. The window was hanging out quite far and she was gripped to the edge. Nobody else was in the room outside as Petra had gone to aid Oluo elsewhere. She had seemed quite content and stable at the time so an accident had seemed very unlikely.

Sighing heavily Serina started to swing a little trying to get back to the window ledge so she could climb inside. However, the window creaked under her weight and barely budged.

What scared her was; the castle was old and a lot of the windows and doors were creaky. Their hinges were worn and unstable with rust; meaning it would not carry her weight for long.

As she thought this she heard the window creak and the hinges snap a little causing the window to crack down. She was now hanging by a window which was barely attached by one corner to the wall.

" _Fuck"_ Serina cursed mentally to herself. How had she managed to get into this; even with her powers nothing could get her out of this one. At this point her powers felt less awesome and more problematic during this point in time.

Her barrier wouldn't make the fall any softer, she could erase her own memory of having the accident but the pain would still linger, she could make herself sleep but would just pray someone would catch her.

Even with her powers none of them could help her out of this problem. God, she was going to give Hanji an earful later for giving her faulty gear. For as smart as she was; couldn't she have seen this as an outcome?

_ **Meanwhile** _

Levi walked along the path towards the castle quietly holding a bucket and scrubbing brush. Even with all their sweeping the floors were nowhere clean enough. He would have to clean the entire floor himself before he was content enough to walk or eat off of it. He wouldn't be happy until his face was reflected on the stone floor.

Suddenly he heard faint cursing and a creaking sound. He looked up and his heart just about leapt out of his throat with panic and concern. While he was used to seeing people get into accidents this made his skin crawl.

Lieutenant Blake was hanging from a window in a very dangerous manner. Her rope had snapped due to no doubt faulty gear (damn shitty glasses) and that window was not going to hold her for long. She was gripping to the ledge for dear life with her hands which were slowly slipping. She was gripping her head scarf in one hand for dear life as it if was a mascot.

Eventually her grip loosened and she lost hold completely her blue eyes widening and a faint gasp erupting from her throat. That fall would hurt; most likely resulting in something broken. Without thinking about it Levi dropped his items uncaring about the spilled water or bucket. He ran like the devil was on his heels as he rushed towards his falling recruit.

_ **Now** _

Serina felt herself fall as her hands finally slipped off the edge of the window. A quiet gasp of fear escaped her lips and her body covered itself in Goosebumps as she lost hold. Her body going into survival mode as it realized something wasn't right and she was no longer safe.

Everything happened so fast that her brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. She was falling that much she knew and it would bloody well hurt at this height. She closed her eyes tightly preparing for the worst her arms still outstretched in shock. Her blonde hair flowing in front of her hiding her fear stricken face.

However, after her fall she felt herself hit something soft with a heavy impact. This surprised her as she had expected to meet something harder and more painful upon landing. An "Oof" was heard from beneath her and then there was a loud crash. She heard some groaning beneath her and she felt something hard yet soft beneath her body.

Serina eventually opened her eyes to see she was indeed on the ground; safe and sound without any injuries (Thank god) but what had caught her fall. She blinked quietly and looked down; in that moment, she just about shit herself and went into panic mode. Yep…. she was completely screwed.

She had not only damaged a window, received faulty gear but had landed on her Captain no doubt injuring him or causing severe pain from her impact. She was certainly going to get a scolding from Erwin about this later; which she was not looking forward to at all.

His face looked less than happy his eyes winced in pain and cursing under his breath. I mean he had slammed his head pretty hard onto cobblestone flooring and had someone fall on him. That would certainly leave an irritable bump that would bother him for some time until it healed.

Serina swallowed nervously knowing she was in for it "S…Sir…I…I didn't…." she stammered quietly fear filling her body like water. Thanks a lot Hanji; now she was in for it. She prepared herself to get yelled at and no doubt given chores for the next 2 weeks.

He was no doubt going to be mad at her; how was it despite the fact they had gotten on well up till now. She had to go and fuck it up by landing on him like this and no doubt hurting him.

Levi opened his eyes his expression annoyed but filled with relief. He stared at her quietly not caring about their current position whatsoever. He was more than used to hearing shitty rumors about himself or others and tended to block most of them out.

He was more than used to receiving injuries as he had collected many over his 6 years of working in the core. Pain was not something he wasn't used to and it was more like an old friend; be it emotional or physical pain.

However, she could have broken something and even with her powers; nothing would have made her landing softer or prevented injury. He didn't doubt even she had been aware of such a thing.

"Are you ok Lieutenant Blake?" he asked bluntly his tone concerned. She appeared to have no injuries or be in any pain; however, she still looked rather shaken. Given she had just fallen a great height and had been hanging there on a dodgy window after her rope snapped; who wouldn't be scared shitless?

She could have easily broken her arm or a leg; hell, what about a head concussion? Regardless of her powers she was still human and could have been seriously hurt. She was under his protection and care; so whatever happened to her was part of his responsibility.

Serina was stunned by his concern and genuine care in his tone. Shouldn't she be asking that of him? He was the one who just got crushed by her and slammed his head on the ground!

"I…. I'm fine sir; b…but you…." she said quietly her tone worried. That would no doubt leave a bump later. She tried not to move out of fear of causing him any more pain than she already had so far by her current actions.

Suddenly they heard a scuffle and someone rush to the window. The voice that came was female and no doubt belonged to Petra. "SERINA! Are you ok?! I heard that crash and…!" Petra cried loudly in concern. However, upon looking out of the window she was too stunned to speak.

Yes, she was relieved to know Blake was ok; but seeing her in such a position was too much for her to handle. While such actions were expected in relationships they were out in the open and anyone could walk past by accident and see them.

Levi was flat on his back looking less than pleased; a winced look of pain and relief on his face. His arms were placed on her left calf and right thing individually. He had a gentle but firm grip on her body keeping her in place.

Serina was sat on his waist straddling him her hands on his chest and looking red as a tomato. Her long blonde hair tumbling over her face like a waterfall. Though she could tell from the loud crash it had been an accident. The current position they were in was no less perverted or screaming something adult.

Levi sighed heavily and clicked his teeth as he leaned his head up. His body aching with pain and his head throbbing from the hard impact of the ground. However it was not as nearly as bad as some hangovers he had gotten from drinking alcohol. Though he could not get drunk he could still feel the effects afterward.

Serina moved down a little but not completely off him; her legs were still like jelly after the fall. I mean she had been convinced that she was going to get hurt after all. She had half expected to feel extreme pain and be screaming her head off from broken bones.

"Petra; go get shitty glasses. I have to chew her out for faulty gear. Lieutenant Blake could have broken something if I hadn't been nearby" he stated sharply. He didn't care what anyone thought of their current position; the fact that she knew the truth as did he was all that really mattered.

He didn't see or feel the need to explain what happened; he would gladly give a report but nothing else. After all, it would only be a form of marking her. Making sure people knew exactly whom she would belong to in the future.

Petra saluted obediently and went to retrieve Hanji her face flushed with embarrassment. Though she never thought to admit it before; they did look good together. However she would keep that to herself for now.

Serina swallowed nervously and slowly got up; however, she did so clumsily as her legs were still like jelly. She just about fell over upon getting up her head still in fear mode. She was still coming to terms that she survived the ordeal unscathed without a single scratch or bruise.

Levi looked a little disappointed at her getting up however eventually followed suit. He then dusted himself off quietly somewhat annoyed at being covered in dust. However, she was safe and that was what mattered; so, getting covered in dust from the ground was worth it. He would rather get dirty than have her suffer broken bones.

Serina hugged herself quietly still trying to recollect that she wasn't hurt and had fallen without injury. It had all happened so fast hadn't had time to think. One minute she had been hanging and cleaning, then holding on for dear life, then falling, then crash landing.

Levi saw her fearful look and his expression softened; she had just been through quite a scare after all. It was possible for adults to get scared too after all; they were only human. However it took a great deal to scare most adults due to the fact they had acclimatized to what was safe and what wasn't.

He reached out to place a hand on her head gently; she relaxed a little but still stiffened at the sudden contact. She peered to look at him quietly her blue eyes filled with worry. "Are you ok cadet? You did just go through quite the shock" he said cautiously. She was shaking a little still.

Serina bowed her head and nodded "Y…yeah…...sorry. I…I mean…. for landing on you" she apologized quietly. She hoped that his waist wasn't hurt either; I mean she had already caused damage to his head after all.

Levi hummed thoughtfully; it wasn't the worst thing in the world but something he wouldn't care to repeat. But like the saying went "Shit happens". "Are you hurt?" he asked curiously. She didn't appear to be but then again sometimes not all wounds were visible.

Serina blinked and shook her head "I should be asking you that" she scolded firmly. By the sound, he made when she landed on him; it definitely must have. However he was too stubborn to admit such a thing.

Levi smirked in amusement "I've been through worse". Though he was touched by her concern all the same. Serina smiled and huffed in amusement but felt better. She was glad he held no ill will towards her for landing on him in such a manner.

Levi remembered the bucket and brush he had forgotten about. However, it would mean he would have to refill all over again. "Lieutenant; you go help with the preparations for dinner. I'll take care of whatever is left to do" he said firmly. It would bring him peace of mind if she was out of danger.

Serina saluted obediently and headed inside quietly. However, a gentle blush adorned her face as she remembered straddling the captain after landing. She had never been so physically close to a man before in her life; especially in that sort of manner.

She had felt his toned abs beneath her hands, his firm hands softly holding her thigh and being able to see his dull blue eyes up close. God; her body shivered at the memory. " _It felt really good"_ she mentally yelled. She had enjoyed being able to see him under her; or to just be in that situation at all.

They were subordinates and she had been living with him for about a week. She had become comfortable around him and none the less used to him. However, she had been somewhat shaken by being abruptly placed in a situation due to Hanji not checking the equipment. I mean she had been crushing on him for most of her young life.

Meanwhile Levi watched her go quietly; he was glad she was safe and unharmed. However, having her land on top of him had been quite a pleasant experience. Her soft body atop his own; her blue eyes up close, her blonde hair tickling his cheek and her firm ass atop his waist. Yes…. he had definitely enjoyed that very much.

He mentally remembered the face she had made when recovering from her fall. Eyes tight shut and her biting her lip in fear of being harmed in some way. He wouldn't mind her making such a face; but next time out of pleasure instead of fear. Yes that didn't sound like such a bad idea at all.


End file.
